<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ivy by allycatwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161779">ivy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycatwrites/pseuds/allycatwrites'>allycatwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All of the Feelings, Also sad so. A little angsty. Sorry, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bodyguard Obi-Wan Kenobi, Creampie, Does anyone care about my OC? No. Do I care that no one else cares? Also no, F/M, I assume I mean. I have never read one BUT I think it would go like this, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Is this because of Clarisse and Joe? Absolutely, Like we're talking harlequin romance novel shit, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycatwrites/pseuds/allycatwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has been in love with Kiré for as long as he can remember and she has loved him in return. But princesses don't marry their security, do they?</p><p>To take her place on the throne on her twenty-first birthday, the law states that Kiré must be married to a man. The marriage is arranged and the wedding is planned and Kiré and Obi-Wan try and ignore the heartbreak that they both know is only a matter of time.  On the eve of Kire's wedding, to a stranger no less, a line is crossed. Simultaneously, somehow, everything and nothing will change all at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ivy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this probably an overdone trope? Absolutely. Do I care? Not really. Title comes from the Taylor Swift song (what a surprise) of the same name. The Princess Diaries!AU idea was my best friend's idea but she let me write this little piece of backstory to the main story because I had such a strong sense of what this could look like. Obviously I own none of the characters (I mean, except my OC. I do sort of own her. I made her) or the Princess Diaries stuff blah blah, you know the drill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan knew that he should have avoided this wing of the palace entirely, especially this close to the wedding. His heart beat painfully in his chest at the mental reminder that, within the next twenty-four hours, the woman he had been in love with for at least the past nine years would be wedded to another. He kept his pace steady as he made his way past her quarters, his intentions merely to keep past the door for his own peace of mind regarding her safety. But there was no mistaking the soft crying sounds coming from the other side of her door. He didn’t think. He just threw the door open, his heart racing in his chest. His eyes landed on her, her small frame curled in on itself, as the door softly shut behind him. He was kneeling at her bedside in a moment. “Kiré, darling, what’s the matter? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Kiré’s head jerked up in surprise, her eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi. You shouldn’t be here.” Her voice broke midway through the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wish for me to leave, say the word, and I will.” Obi-Wan began to rise to his feet before Kiré’s hand shot out to grab his arm, tears still silently streaming down her cheeks. She sat up, her loose blonde curls falling back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to marry this man? This <em>stranger</em>?” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, though his own tears still slipped down his face as he took his place beside her bed again. “Obi-Wan. How can I marry him when he’s not <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should— I should leave. I have never wanted to cause you any pain, Kiré. I’ll go fetch your sister.” Kiré started crying harder, still grasping Obi-Wan’s arm. His face flushed red as he finally took in the thin, white nightgown wrapped around her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Please don’t go. I need you. Obi-Wan, please don’t leave me alone.” His breath caught in his chest as he opened his eyes to meet hers again. He was sure that she must have been able to hear his heart beating so loudly in his chest. How could he ever say no to her? She could have asked him for the moon, and he would have done whatever it took to answer her request. When she started to lean towards him, he didn’t move, afraid it might break the spell. Their lips met, and Obi-Wan tried to ignore the voice in his head, reminding him that this first kiss would be their last. Kiré started to scoot back, pulling Obi-Wan with her. He <em>knew</em> this would not end well. How could it? But <em>how</em> could he stop this?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kiré.</em>” Her name was whispered against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Obi-Wan. I cannot—he is a stranger. <em>Please</em>.” Whatever remaining willpower and resolve Obi-Wan had been clinging to disappeared at her broken pleas. When she moved to unbutton his shirt, he didn’t stop her. He let the shirt fall to the floor. When she moved to undo his pants, he didn’t stop her. He kicked the slacks off. Kiré pulled away, her hand moving to trace the smooth skin of his chest. After a moment, she lifted her gaze to meet his, her eyes still glistening with unshed tears.</p><p> </p><p>Before Obi-Wan could stop himself, he felt his lips forming the words, “Lay back.” Kiré did as she was told, scooting back to settle against the pillows. Obi-Wan ignored the warning sirens ringing in his ears as he slowly moved to perch on her bed, brushing a hand softly against her upper thigh, right below the hem of her nightgown. His eyes never left her face as he slowly started to push the fabric higher, his motions stilling when her breath caught in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” Her voice was ragged, desperation seeping through the single syllable. He continued, his thumb brushing the waistband of her thin undergarments as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her thigh. She lifted her hips, helping him continue to slide the light white fabric up and, when he stopped to press a kiss to the smooth skin of her stomach, one of her hands tangled in his hair, only releasing him to finish pulling the nightgown off of herself. Obi-Wan sat back, his eyes working on committing every detail of her body to memory if this would be the only time he had with her left. When her eyes started to fill with tears again, he leaned back down, trying to pour as much of the feelings he could not yet bring himself to admit into the kiss. One of her arms pulled him closer, their bare chests touching, and it was enough to make Obi-Wan dizzy with need. He pulled away after a long moment, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, are you positive? Say the word, and I will go. It is not too late yet.” Kiré shook her head frantically, tilting her head back to capture his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>“I need this, Obi-Wan. Please. I need <em>you</em>.” Obi-Wan nodded, starting to remove his own undergarments as she fumbled with hers, shimmying them down her legs before they were tossed aside. Once they were both bare before the other, Obi-Wan hesitated. He had a vague idea of what he should do next but no practice to speak of. He huffed out a small laugh as he rested his forehead against hers again, smiling shyly. He lifted his head before ducking his head down to rest against her collarbone in an attempt to hide the blush spreading over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’m a little lost past this point, darling.” Kiré smiled, tugging softly at his ginger locks. He lifted his head again, one of his hands softly stroking her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright, Obi. We’ll figure it out together, won’t we?” Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing thickly at the familiar nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Always.” Kiré slowly took his hand, guiding it down to her most delicate parts. As she guided him, his finger brushed against a spot that made her cry out, her back arching off the bed. That was a noise he would never let himself forget. He hesitantly brushed against the raised mound again, and Kiré whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as he studied her face. Her mouth was slack as he started a shaky rhythm circling it with his thumb. His free fingers drifted lower, searching, searching until he found it. He had a little more idea of what to do here. He kept his rhythm steady as he slipped a finger into her warmth, groaning softly when she bucked against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Just like that, <em>please</em>,” she breathed, her fingers twisting into the bedsheets below her. Obi-Wan nodded quickly, eager to do anything she asked of him. He curled his finger, soaked in her warmth, and she moaned. It took every grain of willpower left in Obi-Wan not to fall apart then. He kept working her, waiting until she could take it to add another finger, her noises and pants growing in frequency and pitch until he felt her body tensing beneath him. “Obi, I—” She was cut off by another high pitched cry.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart, it’s alright. I’ve got you.” She shattered beneath him, her body spasming as the pleasure worked through her veins. Once she had come down, Obi-Wan withdrew his hand, wiping her slick onto his stomach as he pressed gentle kisses to her face. “You did so well, darling; you are so beautiful.” Kiré whined, tugging him close again.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you.” Obi-Wan paused for a moment before he lifted himself off of her body enough to line himself up to her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you ask me if I am sure one more time, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I swear to—” Obi-Wan chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, I just wanted to make absolutely sure.” He ever so slowly started to sink into her heat, pausing every so often to give her a moment to adjust. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he groaned, leaning his forehead against hers again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Obi-Wan huffed out a gentle laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Language, princess.” Kiré glared at him for a moment before he had captured her lips again. After he had pulled away again, she whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Please move.” Obi-Wan nodded slowly as he raised himself to start to pull out. When he had almost pulled out entirely, he sunk back into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Kiré laughed, leaning up to kiss him again. When she pulled away, he grinned. And then reality settled back in. Kiré was getting married tomorrow. His smile dropped from his face. Kiré’s own smile turned sad and mournful.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Please do not say it.” When she spoke again, her voice was impossibly soft. “Please just love me tonight.” When Obi-Wan kissed her again, it was a hungry kiss. He knew that he only had these few short hours of bliss with the woman he loved before he had to watch her marry another man, and he wasn’t about to waste them. When he found a rhythm, it was sloppy and unpracticed, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for the woman in his arms. Supporting himself on one arm, he used the newly freed hand to snake down her body, down to where they were connected, back to the little bundle of nerves at her center. She cried out again when his thumb brushed the sensitive nub. “I love you! Fuck!” Obi-Wan felt like his heart was breaking in his chest as he leaned his forehead against hers again.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart.” He groaned, feeling himself nearing the edge. “I will always love you, Kiré.” Kiré came around him, and he cried out as he tipped over the edge, finishing inside her before he had the good sense to pull out. After they had both come down, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Kiré’s collarbone. “Well fuck. I probably should not have done that.” Kiré hummed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Who gives a fuck? I’m get—” She trailed off, unable to make herself say it. “With the timing, if......anything does come from this, it will be close enough that no one will notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. <em>Fuck</em>. Kiré, I could be— What if you end up—”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we agree to worry about that if it comes down to it? Right now, I just need you.” Obi-Wan nodded, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kiré buried her face in his neck. “It’s just so unfair.” Obi-Wan sighed, moving one hand to rub soothing circles into her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it is, darling. I wish—” He sighed. There was no point in wishing. It was a fact that they would have to face come sunrise. Kiré was marrying another, and there was absolutely nothing else to be done about it except live with it. He could feel the tears against his skin when Kiré started softly crying again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Obi? Why is our relationship so wrong? How can love ever be wrong?” Obi-Wan tried to blink back his own tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I knew. I wish I could answer these questions, make some sense of all of this, darling, for both of us. But I just... I don’t know.” Obi-Wan shook his head as the tears started to spill down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t love him. I love you. I want to marry you. I don’t want to marry him. Why do I have to do this? I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with this stranger while you’re right there, but I can’t do anything about it, that you’re right there, but I can’t have you.” By the time Kiré had finished speaking, Obi-Wan was trying to make his body not shake with the force of his sobbing. Kiré lifted her head to look at him, and she shook her head, tears still falling from her eyes. “I shouldn’t be putting all of this on you, Obi. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I’m not trying to make you hurt more than you already are.” Obi-Wan took a moment to breathe before he looked at her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiré, darling, please don’t.” When she started to protest again, he silenced her with a kiss. After a moment, he was flipped onto his back, Kiré straddling his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Love isn’t wrong. Obi-Wan,” she paused and reached out, her fingers gently tracing the lines of his face. She traced the fullness of his lips, and when his lips parted for her, and she slipped her thumb into his mouth, he swiped his tongue against the pad of her finger. Kiré moaned gently, and Obi-Wan could feel her walls flutter softly around him. “<em>Oh</em>, Obi.” She leaned down to capture his lips. When she pulled away, she sat back up, and Obi-Wan studied her face again. Her smile was playful, the Kiré that he had known his entire life shining through in the mischief. Her eyes, though, still held some of the lingering pain. “I don’t want to have to think of anything else tonight.” She took a deep breath, and Obi-Wan shivered when she lightly traced a finger down his chest before laying her palm flat against his skin. He could feel himself hardening within her again. “Love me?” He took her hand, pressing a soft kiss to the center of her small palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you ask, princess. It’s always yours. Take what you need from me.” The corner of her lip turned up into a smirk as she braced herself, firmly planting her hands on his shoulders before she hesitantly rolled her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>. Oh, I love this.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly, gripping her hips tightly as she rolled her hips against him again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Anything past tonight, anything else that happened in this bed... It would be none of his business. Another man would be allowed to see her like this, to touch her like this...to love her like this. And it would never be enough. And then an even worse thought occurred to Obi-Wan. <em>What if it was? </em>The sound of Kiré crying out as she found a rhythm broke him out of his trance.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much. <em>Fuck</em>.” Obi-Wan watched her, his breath coming in short pants as she sped up her pace just a little. When she came with his name flying out of her mouth, Obi-Wan groaned, his hands on her hips picking the pace back up to keep working her through her climax.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I’m getting close. Where do you—” Kiré’s answering laugh was breathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s a little late to worry. What damage could one more time inside me do now? Finish inside me, Obi.” Obi-Wan groaned, throwing his head back into the pillow as he came, her warmth still clenching around him from her reaching her own end. She slumped forward, and Obi-Wan caught her, gently laying her onto her back. She nuzzled into the pillow with a contented hum. Obi-Wan pushed himself up, starting to climb from the bed to get a towel to clean her up, when a hand shot out and grabbed his. “Please don’t go. Stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just going to get something to clean you up with, sweetheart.” She tugged weakly at him, and he chuckled, climbing back into bed. “You know, you will have to get up and get presentable before Jobal and Shmi come to fetch you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care. The morning is stupid. I just want you.” Kiré yawned, scooting closer to nestle into his arms. “You won’t leave me to wake up alone, will you?” Obi-Wan frowned for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I can’t be in here looking as I do right now when they return in the morning.” Kiré yawned again.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just wake me up early so we can both be presentable or whatever before they get me, and then we can spend as much time together as possible? Before......” Obi-Wan sighed before kissing her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. I’ve never been very good at telling you ‘no’ about anything, have I?” Kiré let out another contented hum as she nuzzled against him.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, you haven’t. Lucky me.” Obi-Wan felt her breathing start to slow as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. But he knew there would be very little rest for him that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos are lovely, comments are even so much more appreciated!!! Thank you to anyone who reads, leaves kudos, or has any kind words.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>